


Sausage Breakfast Casserole

by Anonymous



Category: Cook's Illustrated (Cookbooks)
Genre: Food, Other, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Delicious sausage breakfast casserole. Bake and cook with love and care. Recipe's experimented safely by Agent Blink.
Kudos: 1





	Sausage Breakfast Casserole

TOTAL TIME: 20m, PREP TIME: 10 m, CALORIES: 522

Sausage Breakfast Casserole is a delicious Christmas recipe that you can prepare for your loved ones easily at home. This is a popular festive recipe that can also be made for occasions like pot luck and get-togethers.

Made with pork sausage, eggs, cheese, and other spices, it makes for a great breakfast meal on a chilly and festive Christmas morning. Try this easy-to-make recipe and enjoy it with your friends and family.

###  **8 Serving's Ingredients:**

  
-500 gm pork sausages.  
-4 cup of milk.  
-1/4 teaspoon onion powder.  
-Black pepper as required.  
-2 cup cheese-cheddar.  
-1 cup tomato.  
-10 egg.  
-1 teaspoon mustard powder.  
-1 teaspoon salt.  
-5 bread.  
-1/2 cup mushroom.

###  **Preparations:**

**Step 1- Cook sausage until slightly brown.**  
Heat a skillet on medium. Break up the sausage into chunks and cook, working in batches if need be, until cooked on all sides. As you cook the sausage, you can break up the larger chunks into smaller crumbs. When lightly browned, remove from pan to a paper towel-lined plate to absorb any excess fat. In a large bowl whisk together the eggs, milk, dry mustard, onion powder, salt, and pepper.

 **Step 2- Arrange the ingredients in a baking pan.**  
Place the bread in a well-buttered baking pan. Sprinkle with cheese, chopped tomatoes, and mushrooms. Top with the browned crumbled sausage, distributing it evenly. Pour the egg-milk mixture evenly over the bread and cheese.

 **Step 3- Bake the casserole or keep it for later.**  
At this point, the casserole can be covered and chilled in the fridge until ready to bake and serve, up to overnight. If baking immediately, let the casserole sit for 10 minutes before putting in the oven.

 **Step 4- Bake and serve sausage breakfast casserole.**  
When ready to cook, preheat the oven to 325°F. Bake uncovered for about one hour. Tent with foil if the top begins to brown too quickly. Let the casserole cool for about 10 minutes before serving.

Recipe by: Agent_Blink, [MEGA88](https://www.teknikslot.com/w138s-limited-offer/), [MALAYSIA CASINO REVIEW](https://casino-malaysia.net/), [Poker IDN](https://idnplay.poker/)


End file.
